


Thirst

by Anonymous



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't the first time he was kneeling in front of Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [basalganglia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/gifts).



> i'm so ashamed.

This wasn't the first time he was kneeling in front of Thor, naked or otherwise. Also wasn't the first time he saw Thor's cock harden in anticipation, at about Loki's eye level, huge even when not fully erect. He swallowed, throat already working to prepare himself - but, no. Not today.

"You said you'd let me do anything," Thor said. "Did you mean it?"

"Yes," Loki said, shifting his position to relieve the pressure on his knees. Thor was watching him, naked hunger in his bright blue eyes, fingers stroking Loki's hair in the absent-minded way one might pet an obedient dog. He didn't look hesitant or unwilling; quite the opposite.

"I'd rather make sure you don't mind," Thor said.

"Does it matter?" Loki replied sharply. "Get on with it."

Did he mind? Well, of course he did. He knew what Thor was about to do, and it made him feel slightly nauseous and excited at the same time. His perfect, beautiful brother. About to defile him like that.

Thor's eyes were dark with desire or determination or both. He held his cock loosely, fingers curling around Loki's chin to force his mouth open. Loki obeyed with some reluctance, but—but it was useless. Oh, and he was—

The stream of piss hit the back of his throat, and Loki flinched. It was hot, hot like Thor's come, and the taste of it was thick and unpleasant. He did not swallow, and it filled his mouth, except Thor _wasn't stopping_. His expression turned to bliss as he relieved himself, cock half-hard and aimed at Loki's face, hand still gripping Loki's chin to keep him nice and open.

Loki closed his eyes, didn't want to watch anymore; but he could taste and smell it, and _feel it_ , filling him up, up, some of it dribbling out of his mouth. He would have chocked but didn't, all the words of protest dying in his throat because yes, this was it. This was how bad it would get, this was what he meant to Thor, what he _was_ next to Thor. Something filthy and empty, right here for his brother to piss into, calmly accepting everything Thor deigned to give him.

Even that.

Thor stopped. Loki had not realized how _loud_ it had been, the steady stream of piss filling his mouth. But they were both quiet now, Thor with a proprietary grip on Loki's face, and with the tip of his cock – now fully hard, but still a bit wet – resting on Loki's cheek.

"Look at me," he said thickly. "And swallow."

Loki could not dream of disobeying him when he spoke like that, because how could he? He was nothing, humiliated and degraded, with Thor's heavy gaze on him, urging him on. And so he swallowed, the heat moving from his mouth to the pit of his stomach, warming him, hardening his cock.

"How do you feel?" Thor asked.

Good, so good; he was always good to Loki. Always knew what his brother needed.

Loki licked his lips, and said, "Thirsty."

Thor smiled at him, beautiful, caressing Loki's face; his cock was wonderfully hard, balls heavy and full. Maybe Loki would get that too, if he deserved it.

"I'll fill you up," Thor said. "Oh, don't worry, brother. There will be more."


End file.
